lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
6.16 Wofür sie gestorben sind-Transcript
---- Staffel 6, Episode 16 - Geschrieben von: Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz & Elizabeth Sarnoff Regie: Paul Edwards ---- Alternative Zeitlinie wacht in seiner Wohnung auf. Im Badezimmerspiegel sieht er verwundert eine blutende Verletzung an der linken Seite seines Halses. DAVID: Morgen. JACK: Morgen. DAVID: Frühstück ist fertig. JACK: Also eigentlich...ist eine Cornflakes-Packung aufreißen nicht Frühstück machen. DAVID: Hm, du kommst doch zu dem Konzert heute Abend? JACK: Selbstverständlich. Kommt Mom auch? DAVID: Ja. Wieso? Du kommst aber nicht schräg drauf, oder? JACK: Warum sollte ich schräg-- DAVID: Mach's einfach nicht. JACK: Versprochen. CLAIRE: Morgen. JACK: Morgen. DAVID: Morgen…Willst du Cornflakes? CLAIRE: Hm, gern. Danke. füllt mich in ihre Schüssel Danke. JACK: Wie geht's dir? CLAIRE: Öh, ganz gut. Obwohl er nachts wie verrückt tritt. lacht steht auf und geht ans Telefon. JACK: Jack Shephard. MANN: Hallo, Mr. Shephard. Oceanic Airlines. Ich rufe Sie an, um Sie in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass wir Ihr...verlorenes Gepäck ermittlet haben. JACK: Sie haben den Sarg meines Vaters gefunden? MANN: Ja, Sir. Er wird heute Abend in Los Angeles ankommen. JACK: Das ist-- das ist schön. Danke. DESMOND: Keine Ursache. Oceanic bedauert außerordentlich, dass es so lang gedauert hat. Auf Wiederhören. Auf der Insel Strand. Jack bereitet eine Nadel vor um Kate's Schusswunde zu nähen. JACK: Was besseres habe ich nicht. Es wird etwas weh tun. nickt und hält sich keuchend an Jack's Arm fest. JACK: Es war ein Durchschuss, aber wenn ich das nicht nähe, wird sich die Wunde infizieren. KATE: keucht Okay. JACK: Tut mir leid. KATE: Sie hatten eine kleine Tochter. Ihr Name ist... Ji Yeon...Jin hat sie nicht mal gesehen. Dafür ist Locke verantwortlich. Wir müssen ihn umbringen. JACK: Ich weiß. ---- und Kate gehen zu Sawyer, dem am Wasser steht und traurig auf's Meer blickt. Trümmerteile, unter anderem Rettungswesten, werden angespült. Kate lehnt sich tröstend an Sawyer's Schulter. Jack stellt sich zu ihnen und seufzt. JACK: Wir sollten allmählich los. HURLEY: Wo geh'n wir hin? JACK: Bevor Sayid starb, hat er gesagt, dass Desmond in einem Brunnen sitzt. Wenn Locke Desmond's Tod will, brauchen wir ihn. Alternative Zeitlinie sitzt hinter dem Lenkrad eines geparkten Wagens vor der Schule, in der Locke als Vertretungslehrer arbeitet. Er beobachtet Locke, der im Rollstuhl sitzt, gerade sein Auto schließt und mit Schülern spricht. SCHÜLERIN: Willkommen, Mr. Locke. Schön, dass Sie wieder da sind. LOCKE: Danke. Nett von dir. startet den Motor - Ben rennt zu seinem Auto und stellt sich davor. BEN: Hey! Wie können Sie es wagen! Umstehenden Das ist er, der Kerl, der Mr. Locke überfahren hat. Ruft die Polizei! steigt aus dem Auto. BEN: Ich hab' gesehen, was Sie getan haben! Ich werde Sie hier festhalten, bis-- DESMOND: Kommen Sie mir nicht in die Quere! schlägt Ben ins Gesicht und schmeißt ihn mehrere Male gegen die Motorhaube. BEN: Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Sie Mr. Locke nochmal was antun. DESMOND: Ich will ihm nichts antun. Ich bin hier, um ihm zu helfen loszulassen. BEN: Wer sind Sie? DESMOND: Du willst wissen, wer ich bin? prügelt mehrere Male auf Ben's Gesicht ein, was ein Flashback für Ben auslöst. Er sieht, wie Desmond ihn in L.A. geprügelt hat, da Ben ihn zuvor angeschossen hatte. Desmond wirft ihn zu Boden und fährt davon. Auf der Insel gefolgt von Miles und Richard, geht erschöpft durch den Dschungel. MILES: Und das ist 'ne Abkürzung, ja? BEN: Ich habe lange in diesen Häusern gelebt, Miles. Ich denke, ich weiß noch wo's lang geht. MILES: Ich hab dreißig Jahre vor dir in diesen Häusern gelebt - um nicht zu sagen, letzte Woche - und ich habe keinen Schimmer, wo wir sind. BEN: Dann ist es ja gut, dass du mir folgst. RICHARD: Darf ich fragen, wie viel Sprengstoff du beschaffen kannst, Ben? BEN: Mehr als genug um das Flugzeug zehnmal zu zerstören und zu verhindern, dass es die Insel jemals verlässt. RICHARD: Es ist viel Zeit vergangen. Denkst du, er ist noch da? BEN: Es ist C-4, Richard. Ich hab' mir gut überlegt, wo ich es verstecke. MILES: Lass mich raten - in der Keksdose. BEN: Sei nicht albern. Es ist in meinem Geheimraum hinter dem Bücherregal. drei erreichen die seit langem verlassenen Hütten. Miles wird von geisterhaften Geräuschen abgelenkt und kniet sich auf den Rasen. BEN: Was ist los? MILES: Es ist nur-- ich, naja, mir wird in der Nähe von Toten so komisch. BEN: Willst du uns irgendwas sagen, Miles? MILES: Ich glaub' nicht, dass-- BEN: Was ist los? RICHARD: Es ist Alex...Deine Tochter...Nachdem du weg warst, hab' ich sie begraben. BEN traurig: Danke, Richard. betreten Ben's Haus - Ben öffnet die Geheimtür, die als ein Bücherregal getarnt ist. Im Raum dahinter öffnet Ben einen Safe, der C-4 enthält. MILES eine alte steinerne Tür: Was ist das? Ein noch geheimerer Raum? BEN: Angeblich sollte ich dort das Monster heraufbeschwören können. Ich hab' erst später begriffen, dass das Monster mich heraufbeschworen hat. BEN auf den Haufen C-4 im Safe: Okay. Richard, es war deine Idee: Wollen wir das Flugzeug beschädigen oder zur Hölle jagen? RICHARD: Zur Hölle jagen. BEN: Dann packen wir besser alles ein. legt sechs C-4-Blöcke in den Rucksack, den Richard offen hält. Sie hören ein Geräusch - Ben und Richard greifen nach ihren Gewehren und gehen in die Küche. RICHARD: Keine Bewegung! Hände hoch! ZOE erhobenen Händen: Ganz ruhig. Alles okay. BEN: Was sind Sie denn für eine? Stimme hinter ihnen spricht und sie drehen sich um WIDMORE: Sie gehört zu mir. ist unbewaffnet. Ein Bild von Alex hängt hinter ihm an der Wand. WIDMORE: Hallo, Benjamin...Darf ich reinkommen? ---- BEN: Was hast du hier zu suchen? gießt sich selbst ein Glas Wasser ein. WIDMORE: Nimm die Waffe runter, Benjamin. Zoe Geh zum Steg. Hol unser Equipment aus dem Boot und versenke es. ZOE: Geht klar. BEN: Sie wird nirgendwo hingehen, wenn du nicht sofort antwortest-- WIDMORE: Wenn du mich umlegst, hast du deine Chance zu überleben vertan. Zoe Geh. Er wird nichts tun. geht WIDMORE: Was macht ihr hier, Richard? RICHARD: Wir holen Sprengstoff, um das Flugzeug zu zerstören. WIDMORE: Warum wollt ihr das tun? BEN: Das geht dich absolut nichts an. WIDMORE: Ich hab' das Flugzeug schon längst mit Sprengstoff präpariert. Ich bin dir wie üblich drei Schritte voraus, Benjamin. BEN: Wie hast du es hier wieder hergeschafft, Charles? WIDMORE: Jacob hat mich eingeladen. BEN: Das ist eine Lüge. Du bist Jacob noch nie begegnet. WIDMORE: Das bin ich sehr wohl. Er hat mich besucht, nicht lange, nachdem mein Frachter von euch zerstört wurde. Er hat mich davon überzeugt, dass mein Handeln falsch war und hat mir genau erklärt, was ich für meine Aufgabe wissen muss. BEN: Was für 'ne Aufgabe? ZOE Walkie-Talkie: Charles? WIDMORE: Ja?. sieht durch ein Fernglas Locke mit einem Kanu paddeln. ZOE: Es ist Locke. Er kommt. WIDMORE: Hat er dich gesehen? ZOE: Nein, ich denke nicht. Unser Boot ist noch da. Ich hatte keine Zeit es zu-- WIDMORE: Lauf! Komm so schnell her wie's geht! Ben Wenn ihr nicht draufgehen wollt', müssen wir uns verstecken. Alternative Zeitlinie wird von einer Schulkrankenschwester im Krankenzimmer behandelt. KRANKENSCHWESTER: Das brennt jetzt etwas, Mr. Linus BEN: Ehrlichgesagt, Dr. Linus. KRANKENSCHWESTER: Ich hol' Ihnen was zum Kühlen. betrachtet sein böse zugerichtetes Gesicht im Spiegel - sein linker Arm ist in einer Schlinge. Locke kommt mit dem Rollstuhl herein. LOCKE: Dr. Linus? Geht es Ihnen gut? Auf dem Parkplatz gab es einen Zwischenfall, wie ich gehört habe. BEN: Ich bin in eine Schlägerei geraten. LOCKE: Was? Mit wem? BEN: Es war der Mann, der Sie überfahren hat, Mr. Locke. Er war wieder da. Ich ging auf ihn zu und er-- er griff mich an. Und dann ist etwas seltsames passiert... Während er auf mich einprügelte, da-- ich denke, da hab ich-- da hab' ich etwas gesehen. Locke, der mit seinem Handy eine Nummer wählt Was machen Sie da? LOCKE: Ich rufe die Polizei. BEN: Das sollten Sie lieber nicht tun Telefon wählt LOCKE: Wieso? Warum nicht? BEN: Der Mann hat mir gesagt, er wollte Ihnen nichts tun. Er hat mir gesagt, er wollte Ihnen nur helfen loszulassen. POLIZIST anderen Ende der Leitung: L.A.P.D., guten Tag? BEN: Und aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich ihm geglaubt. POLIZIST: Hallo? L.A.P.D. BEN: Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was er damit gemeint hat, Mr. Locke? Klingelt da was bei Ihnen? schließt sein Handy. Auf der Polizeiwache nimmt ein Polizist Locke's Anruf entgegen. POLIZIST: Hallo? LAPD. der Polizeiwache legt der Polizist auf - Desmond nähert sich ihm. DESMOND: Verzeihen Sie...Ähm. Ich möchte zu einem Detective. bindet sich die Krawatte - Sawyer steht hinter ihm an einem Schreibtisch. SAWYER: Warum so schick? Jemand gestorben? MILES: Die Benefizveranstaltung im Museum. Das Konzert, von dem ich dir schon die ganze Woche erzähle! Sagt dir das was? SAWYER: Ja, ging mir gar nicht aus dem Kopf. MILES: Du kannst noch mitkommen, wenn du willst. SAWYER: Wird die Rothaarige kommen, die mich so hasst? MILES: Charlotte? Ja. SAWYER: Dann verzichte ich. POLIZIST: Detective Ford, der Herr hier hat Ihnen was zu sagen. SAWYER: Ja? DESMOND: Es...gab vor ein paar Tagen einen Unfall mit Fahrerflucht vor der Washington Tustin High School und dann ist heute morgen einer der Lehrer dort....zusammengeschlagen worden...vom selben Täter. SAWYER: Ja, und? DESMOND: Ich bin der Täter. wird von zwei Polizisten und Sawyer in eine Zelle geführt. SAWYER: Nett von Ihnen, dass Sie den Steuerzahlern die Suche nach Ihnen sparen. DESMOND: Gern geschehen. den anderen Zellinsassen Guten Tag. antwortet nicht - Desmond lächelt Kate an, die in der Nebenzelle liegt DESMOND: Und wie geht's Ihnen heute? KATE: Hervorragend. Auf der Insel führt Sawyer durch den Dschungel JACK: Irgend'ne Ahnung wo der Brunnen genau ist? SAWYER: Sayid hat gesagt nahe bei unserem Camp, etwa 'ne Stunde von hier. Wenn Locke Desmond's Tod will, warum hat er ihn nicht getötet? JACK: Wer weiß. Vielleicht eine seiner Regeln. SAWYER: Die Bombe im U-Boot...du hast gesagt, er kann uns nicht töten. JACK: Ich hab' mich schon öfter geirrt. SAWYER: Es war meine Schuld. JACK: Nein. Er ''hat sie auf dem Gewissen. trottet hinter Jack und Sawyer her, Kate folgt ihm - Hurley sieht den jungen Jacob '''KATE': Alles klar? HURLEY: Ja. Mir geht's gut. KATE: Okay. geht weiter - Hurley ist etwas aufgeschreckt HURLEY: Ahh! JUNGER JACOB: plötzlich vor Hurley Gib mir die Asche. HURLEY: Was? Wer bist du? JUNGER JACOB: Gib mir die Asche, die du von Ilana genommen hast, als sie tot war. Ich weiß, dass du sie dabei hast. HURLEY: Wieso? JUNGER JACOB: Weil sie meine ist. HURLEY: Was willst du damit? Junge fängt den Beutel und rennt davon - Hurley rennt ihm hinterher HURLEY: Hey! holt Jacob ein, der um ein Lagerfeuer sitzt - es ist der erwachsene Jacob JACOB: Hallo, Hugo. HURLEY: Alter...ich warte schon ewig auf dich, wo warst du? JACOB: Unwichtig, jetzt bin ich da. HURLEY: Hast du 'nen Jungen mit deiner Asche gesehen? JACOB: Meine Asche ist dort in dem Feuer. Wenn es runtergebrannt ist, bin ich auch weg. HURLEY: Uh, was? JACOB: Hol deine Freunde. Wir nähern uns dem Ende, Hugo. ---- steigt von dem Kanu auf das Steg mit einer Waffe und dem Rucksack in der Hand - er starrt auf die Metallkästen in Widmore's Boot - Zoe rennt in Ben's Haus. ZOE: Charles, gehen wir. WIDMORE: Keine Zeit. Linus hat einen Geheimraum, komm. Worauf wartest du? BEN: Ich werde mich nicht verstecken. Früher oder später findet er mich sowieso. Ich will es lieber hinter mir haben. MILES: Beides super Pläne, aber ich steh' mehr auf Überleben. Falls du uns brauchst, wir rennen planlos durch den Dschungel. BEN: Miles, warte. Widmore und Zoe Gibt mir die Walkie-Talkies. WIDMORE: Wieso? BEN: Weil ich euch bitte. geben Ben die Walkie-Talkies Danke. Miles Falls ich euch brauche... WIDMORE: Er wird dich töten. Das weißt du! BEN: Dann heißt es jetzt lebwohl. und Zoe gehen in den geheimen Raum hinter dem Bücherregal BEN Richard: Leistest du mir Gesellschaft, während ich auf das Unvermeidbare warte? RICHARD: Ich rede mit ihm. Ich kenne den Mann. Alles, was er will, ist dass ich mich ihm anschließe. Wenn ich ihn dazu bringe, mit mir zu gehen, habt ihr vielleicht eine Chance. MILES: Viel Glück damit. rennt davon - Richard und Ben gehen nach draußen, unbewaffne- die Geräusche des Rauchmonsters sind zu hören - Richard wird von ihm hochgenommen und geworfen. RICHARD: Ugh! setzt sich auf einen Stuhl auf die Veranda. Locke kommt um das Haus herum zu ihm. LOCKE: Genau der Mann, den ich gesucht hab'. BEN: Tja, du hast mich gefunden. nimmt seinen Rucksack ab und lehnt das Gewehr ans Haus. BEN: Darf ich dir was zu Trinken anbieten? holt ein Messer hervor und setzt sich neben Ben. LOCKE: Ich will, dass du....ein paar Leute für mich tötest, Benjamin. BEN: Und...warum sollt' ich das tun? LOCKE:Weil du, sobald ich sie verlassen habe, die Insel ganz für dich allein haben wirst. BEN: In Ordnung. LOCKE: Gut. Also, wessen Boot ist das da unten am Steg? BEN: Ich glaube das von Charles Widmore. LOCKE: Und kannst du mir sagen, wo ich ihn finden könnte? BEN: Er versteckt sich in meinem Schrank. Alternative Zeitlinie ist auf dem Weg zu seinem Parkplatz - er lässt seine Schlüssel fallen. ALEX: Warten Sie, hier. Dr. Linus? BEN: Hallo, Alex. ALEX: Oh mein Gott, was ist passiert? BEN: Ich habe jemandem zur Rede gestellt, der etwas unbeherrscht war. ALEX: Was? Was will Ihnen jemand etwas tun? Sie sind der netteste Mensch, den es gibt! BEN: Er muss mich wohl mit jemandem verwechselt haben. ALEX: Sie sollten aber nicht Auto fahren. Meine Mom wartet da auf mich. Wir können Sie nach Hause bringen. BEN: Oh nein, ich möchte keine Umstände machen. ALEX: Dr. Linus, bitte...Sie haben nur eine Hand. Sie sehen aus wie Napoleon. BEN: Da ist was dran. ALEX: Hey, Mom! Ist es okay, wenn wir Dr. Linus nach Hause bringen? ROUSSEAU: Aber sicher! Nach allem, was Sie für meine Tochter getan haben, ist das doch das Mindeste, das wir tun können. Ich bin Danielle. BEN: Benjamin Linus. ALEX: Hey, Mom, kann Dr. Linus vielleicht mit uns essen? Es gibt coq au vin. BEN: Oh nein, das ist wirklich-- ROUSSEAU: Nein, nein, wir bestehen darauf, und wenn wir Sie dafür kidnappen müssen. öffnet die Beifahrertür Bitte, steigen Sie ein. ---- ROUSSEAU: Könnten Sie mir den Teller geben? . . . Dr. Linus . . . danke. Es ist so schön, mal wieder für jemand anderen als Alex zu kochen. BEN: Wenn Sie mir die Frage erlauben: Wo ist ihr Vater? ROUSSEAU: Er starb als Alex zwei war. BEN: Oh. ROUSSEAU: Das ist wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür, dass sie so an Ihnen hängt. BEN: Wie bitte? ROUSSEAU: All die Aufmerksamkeit, die Sie ihr schenken...soviel wie Sie ihr helfen...Sie sind fast so etwas wie eine Vaterfigur für sie. schnürt es die Kehle zu und er geht in den anderen Raum und sieht Alex Hausaufgaben machen - er geht mit einem weiteren Teller zurück in die Küche. ROUSSEAU: Sind Sie...alles in Ordnung? BEN: Aber ja, das müssen die Zwiebeln sein. ROUSSEAU: Oh, das nächste Mal werde ich weniger nehmen. Auf der Insel betritt das Haus, Locke folgt ihm - Ben zeigt in Richtung des geheimen Raumes BEN: Nach Dir... Charles und seine Bekannte sind da drin... Sie ist bewaffnet. Aber das ist wohl kein Problem für dich. LOCKE: Warte hier. . . du musst das nicht sehen. BEN: Ich will es sehen. und Ben betreten den geheimen Raum, in dem Widmore und Zoe stehen BEN: Tut mir leid, Charles. LOCKE: Welch angenehme Überraschung. Wie schön miteinander reden zu können ohne Zaun zwischen uns. Zoe Und wen haben wir hier? ZOE: Zoe. Mein Name ist Zoe. Ich hab-- WIDMORE: Sprich nicht mit ihm. Sag´ nichts. schneidet Zoes Kehle mit einem Messer durch - Widmore greift nach ihr, als sie auf dem Boden zusammenbricht WIDMORE: Warum hast Du das getan? LOCKE: Du hast gesagt, sie soll nicht mit mir reden. Das macht sie wertlos. . . Eins ist klar, Charles, du hast vor dem Sterben keine Angst. Ich hab also nur eine Möglichkeit dich zu motivieren mir zu sagen, was ich wissen will. Bald schon wird all das vorüber sein. Ich bekomme, was ich will und ich verlasse endlich diese Insel . Und wenn es soweit ist, verspreche ich dir, werde ich als erstes...deine Tochter töten. Penny. WIDMORE: Du wirst sie töten, ob ich mit Dir rede oder nicht. LOCKE: Nein, das stimmt nicht. Ich geb Dir mein Wort. WIDMORE: Ich soll mich auf dein Wort verlassen? LOCKE: Sag mir, warum du zurückgekommen bist und ich verschone sie. WIDMORE: Ich brachte Desmond Hume wieder her, weil er eine einzigartige Resistenz gegen Elektromagnetismus aufweist. Er war praktisch mein letzter Ausweg. LOCKE: Wie meinst du, "dein letzter Ausweg"? WIDMORE: Ich werde in seiner Gegenwart nicht weiter reden. LOCKE: Dann flüstere es mir zu. flüstert in Locke's Ihr - drei Schüsse werden gefeuert - Ben hat Widmore erschossen BEN: Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er seine Tochter rettet. LOCKE [wischt sein Messer an einem weißen Shirt im Schrank ab.: Ben . . . du überraschst mich immer wieder. Zum Glück hatte er mir schon gesagt, was ich wissen muss, also...nichts passiert. BEN: Gut. Hattest du nicht noch andere erwähnt, die ich töten soll? ---- ist Nacht - Hurley führt Sawyer, Kate und Jack zu Jacob. JACOB: Hallo Kate. . . James . . . Jack. HURLEY: Es steht neben dem Feuer. Er grüßt euch. JACK: Ich hab ihn gehört. HURLEY: Du kannst ihn sehen? JACK: Ja, ich kann ihn sehen. HURLEY: Kate? Sawyer? Ihr auch? nickt KATE: Du hast also unsere Namen an die Wand geschrieben. JACOB: Richtig. KATE: Sayid Jarrah, Sun und Jin Kwon -- hast du ihre Namen auch an die Wand geschrieben? JACOB: Ja. KATE: Sind sie deswegen tot? JACOB: Tut mir sehr leid. KATE: Es tut dir leid? HURLEY: Kate. KATE: Nein, ich will wissen warum! Sag mir, dass Sun und Jin und Sayid nicht ohne jeden Grund gestorben sind! JACOB: Nehmt Platz, ich erzähle euch, wofür sie gestorben sind. Ich sage euch, warum ich sie gewählt hab...und warum euch. Und dann erzähle ich euch alles, was ihr darüber wissen müsst, wie man die Insel beschützt, denn wenn das Feuer heruntergebrannt ist, muss einer von euch diese Aufgabe übernehmen. Alternative Zeitlinie sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch im Krankenhaus. LOCKE klopft: Haben Sie Zeit? JACK auf und stellt den Stuhl neben seinem Schreibtisch zur Seite: Mr. Locke, ja. Ja, kommen Sie rein. LOCKE auf ein Foto von Jack, Christian und David: Ist das Ihr Sohn? JACK sich wieder: Ja, das war...letztes Jahr Thanksgiving. LOCKE: Er sieht aus wie Sie. JACK: Sagen Sie ihm das nicht. lachen Also, was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. Locke? LOCKE: Dr. Shephard, wir zwei saßen in derselben Maschine aus Sydney. Sie haben mir Ihre Karte gegeben, die hab' ich am Tag darauf weggeworfen, nichts für ungut. JACK: Schon okay. LOCKE: Wie auch immer. Ein paar Tage später werde ich von einem Auto angefahren, und von allen Ärzten in Los Angeles lande ich bei Ihnen. Sie retten mir das Leben, sind damit aber nicht zufrieden. Sie wollen, wie Sie sagen, mich wieder hinkriegen, doch ich-- ich bin noch nicht soweit. Okay - dann....taucht der Mann, der mich überfahren hat, vor meiner Schule auf, heute, schon wieder. Er verprügelt auf dem Parkplatz einen Lehrer, aber wissen Sie, was er zu ihm sagt? Er sagt, er wäre nicht da, um mir etwas zu tun; er wäre da, um mir zu helfen, loszulassen. Und das ist genau dasselbe, was Sie mir gesagt haben, als wir uns das letzte Mal begegnet sind. JACK: Tut mir leid, denken Sie etwa, ich hätte diesen Mann geschickt, damit er Sie überfährt? LOCKE: Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, aber-- aber was, wenn das alles-- vielleicht geschieht das aus einem bestimmten Grund. Vielleicht ist es Ihnen bestimmt, mich hinzukriegen. JACK: Ich möchte Sie wieder hinkriegen, aber ich glaube Sie verwechseln Zufall und Schicksal. LOCKE: Nennen Sie es, wie Sie wollen, aber ich bin hier und ich-- ich denke, ich bin bereit diesen Stuhl zu verlassen. Auf der Insel sitzt mit Hurley, Kate, Jack und Sawyer um ein Lagerfeuer. JACOB: Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. HURLEY: Warum hast du uns auf die Insel geholt? JACOB: Ich habe euch alle hierher geholt, weil mir ein Fehler unterlaufen ist. Ein Fehler, den ich vor sehr langer Zeit begangen habe und der nun mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit zur Folge haben könnte, dass alle von euch, und alle Menschen, die euch jemals wichtig waren, sterben. SAWYER: Was für ein Fehler? JACOB: Ihr nennt ihn "Das Monster". Aber ich bin Schuld an dem, was ihm widerfahren ist. Ich hab ihm zu dem gemacht, und seitdem hat er versucht mich umzubringen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann ihm das gelingen würde und dann...würde jemand meinen Platz einnehmen müssen. Darum hab' ich euch hergeholt. SAWYER: Eins musst du mir erklären, Jacob. Warum soll ich eigentlich für deinen Fehler büßen? Wer hat die erlaubt, in meinem Leben rumzupfuschen? Mir ging es bestens, bis du mich auf die scheiß Insel verschleppt hast. JACOB: Stimmt nicht. steht auf. Keinem von euch ging es gut. Ich habe keinen von euch aus einem glücklichen Leben gerissen. Ihr wart alle verletzte Seelen. Ich habe euch ausgesucht, weil ihr wie ich wart. Ihr wart alle allein. Ihr wart alle auf der Suche nach etwas, dass ihr in eurem Leben nicht finden konntet. Ich habe euch ausgewählt, weil ihr die Insel ebenso gebraucht habt wie sie euch. KATE: Wieso hast du meinen Namen durchgestrichen. JACOB: Weil du Mutter wurdest. Es ist nur Kreide an einer Höhlenwand. Wenn du die Aufgabe willst, bekommst du sie, Kate. JACK: Was ist die Aufgabe? JACOB: Im Herzen der Insel ist ein Licht. Um sie zu beschützen, muss man dafür sorgen, dass es nie erlischt. Das ist die Aufgabe. SAWYER: Dein Monsterfreund sagt, es gibt's nichts, wovor man sie beschützen muss. JACOB: Hmm. Man muss sie vor ihm beschützen. Ihr müsst tun, was ich nicht konnte. Wozu ich nicht in der Lage war. JACK: Du willst, dass wir ihn umbringen. Ist das überhaupt möglich? JACOB: Das will ich hoffen, denn er wird zweifelos versuchen euch umzubringen. HURLEY: Also....wen nimmst du? JACOB: Ich nehme niemanden, Hugo. Ich möchte, dass ihr das habt, was mir niemals gegeben wurde: eine Wahl. KATE: Und wenn keiner von uns wählt? JACOB: Wird es ein böses Ende nehmen. JACK: Ich mach's...Darum bin ich hier....Das hier-- wenn das meine Bestimmung ist.... JACOB: Ist das eine Frage, Jack? JACK: Nein. JACOB: Gut...So soll es sein. ---- führt Jack zu einem Bach - Sawyer, Kate und Hurley beobachten sie aus einiger Entfernung. SAWYER: Ich dachte ja früher schon, dass der Typ 'nen Gotteskomplex hat. KATE: James. SAWYER: Ja, schon gut. HURLEY: Gut, dass ich's nicht bin. JACOB: Erinnerst du dich an das Bambusfeld, in dem du damals aufgewacht bist? JACK: Ja. JACOB: Bei diesem Feld, hinter einem Hügel, liegt das Herz der Insel. Da befindet sich das Licht. Da versucht er hinzugelangen. Und das musst du verhindern. JACK: Hinter dem Bambus? Da ist doch nichts. JACOB: Doch, da ist etwas. Und nun wirst du es auch finden. Hast du einen Becher? JACK: Ja. Ja, eine Sekunde. JACO'''B: Latein Nam non accipimus hoc quasi vulgarem potionem, sed ut ille sit quasi unus mecum (Weil wir dies nicht wie einen einfachen Trank empfangen, sondern so, dass er eins mit mir wird. wäscht seine Hände im Bach und gibt Jack den Becher. '''JACOB: Trink das. JACK: Wie lange bin ich dafür verantwortlich? JACOB: Solange du kannst. trinkt das Wasser aus dem Becher JACOB: Nun bist du wie ich. Alternative Zeitlinie steht mit zwei Polizisten vor den Untersuchungszellen in der Polizeiwache. SAWYER: Okay. Das sind Jarrah und Hume. Und die Lady nebenan heißt Austen. War mir 'ne Freude, aber jetzt geht's ins Bezirksgefängnis. Also, viel Glück und Vaya con Dios. AUSTEN: Noch kannst du mich gehen lassen. SAWYER: Warum zum Teufel sollte ich? AUSTEN: Weil ich dir gesagt hab', ich bin unschudig. Und du glaubst mir. SAWYER: Unwichtig. Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, ich bin 'n Cop. AUSTEN: Du kommst mir gar nicht wie 'n Cop vor. SAWYER: Hat mich gefreut. Desmond und Kate sitzen hinten in einem Polizei-Van. MANN Funk: 1-F-21 an Zentrale. Sind unterwegs zum Bezirksgefängnis. DESMOND: Ich denke, wir sollten verschwinden. KATE: Was? DESMOND: Ich sagte, ich denke, wir sollten verschwinden. Seid ihr bereit abzuhauen? KATE: Wer bist du noch gleich? SAYID: Er ist ein Verrückter, der sich der Polizei gestellt hat. KATE: Wofür hast du dich gestellt? DESMOND: Ich hab einen im Rollstuhl überfahren. SAYID: Verstehst du, was ich meine? DESMOND: Na gut. Ich bin verrückt. Aber wollt ihr nun hier raus oder nicht? KATE: Willst du der Fahrerin sagen, sie soll anhalten? DESMOND: Sie weiß schon, wo sie anhalten soll. Aber wenn's soweit ist, dann müsst ihr mir vertrauen. SAYID: Dir vertrauen? DESMOND: Genau. Wenn ich euch befreit habt, dann werd' ich jeden von euch um etwas bitten und ihr müsst mir versprechen das auch zu tun. Also, was sagt ihr? SAYID: Selbstverständlich, versprochen. DESMOND: Was ist mit dir? KATE: Okay, sicher. DESMOND: Gut, an dann. Van hält an und die Hintertür wird von einer Polizistin geöffnet. Es ist Ana Lucia. ANA LUCIA: Wer ist Hume? DESMOND: Der bin ich. ANA LUCIA: Wo ist dein Freund mit meinem Geld? Sonst muss ich sagen, ich hab euch alle beim Versuch zu fliehen abgeknallt. DESMOND: Keine Sorge. Der kommt schon. Lucia nimmt Desmond die Handschellen ab und er steigt aus dem Wagen aus. Ein gelber Hummer näher sich. DESMOND: Okay, da kommt er. und Sayid springen aus dem Wagen - Hurley steigt aus dem Hummer. HURLEY: Tut mir leid, Alter. DESMOND: Kein Problem HURLEY: Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass Ana Lucia dabei ist. ANA LUCIA: Wieso? Kenn' ich dich, Schwabbel? HURLEY: Oh, nein. Du kennst mich nicht. Aber egal, das versprochene Geld, 125 Riesen, richtig? ANA LUCIA: Ja, genau. Nett, euch nicht gekannt zu haben. HURLEY: Sie kommt nicht mit uns? DESMOND: Sie ist noch nicht soweit. HURLEY: Du fährst meinen Camaro. Die Schlüssel sind unter der Fußmatte, der Rest ist im Kofferraum. DESMOND: Okay, gut. Du weißt, wo ihr hin müsst, ja? HURLEY: Aber ja. DESMOND: Na gut. Wir müssen los. Sayid} Okay, du fährst mit ihm und du [zu Kate mit mir. KATE: Wie, ich fahr mit dir, wohin? DESMOND: Wir...gehen zu einem Konzert. gibt Kate ein schwarzes Kleid Komm. Auf der Insel folgt Locke bei Nacht durch den Dschungel. BEN: Hey, darf ich dich was fragen? LOCKE: Nur zu. BEN: Wenn du dich, wann immer du willst, in Rauch verwandeln kannst, warum gehst du dann zu Fuß? LOCKE: Ich fühl gern den Boden unter meinen Füßen. Erinnert mich daran, dass ich mal ein Mensch war. Wir sind da. nähern sich einem Brunnen und sehen hinein. BEN: Hast du Durst? LOCKE: Das ist der Brunnen, in den ich Desmond geworfen hab. BEN: Und was ist damit? LOCKE: Ich hab Sayid geschickt, um Desmond zu töten. Offenbar hat er's nicht getan. BEN: Sieht aus, als hätte ihm jemand geholfen. LOCKE: Nein, Ben, jemand hat mir ''geholfen. '''BEN': Was hat Widmore dir gesagt? LOCKE: Er sagte, Desmond wäre sein letzter Ausweg. Jacob's letzte Hoffnung falls, Gott bewahre, es mir gelingt all seine geliebten Kandidaten zu töten, eine letzte Möglichkeit dafür zu sorgen, dass ich diesen Ort nie verlasse. BEN: Aber...wieso bist du dann froh, dass er noch am Leben ist? LOCKE: Weil ich Desmond finden werde. Und wenn ich ihn hab, wird er mir helfen, das zu tun, was ich allein nie geschafft hab. Ich werde die Insel zerstören. Kategorie:Transcripte